big_dealfandomcom-20200214-history
FruityTales
FruityTales is a children's animated series created by Big Deal featuring anthropomorphic food in stories conveying moral themes based on Christianity. History The show was created by Philippe Vischer and Mark Nawrocki when they wanted to create a series of videos teaching children about stories and lessons from the Bible, while making it fun and entertaining. Philippe originally started out in 1990 when he wanted to use candy bars as a basis. However, his wife obejected the idea, as she thinks it's a bad influnce on kids. So he drew a banana and thought that was the best choice, fruits. He chose these objects as he said they were easy to animate as compared to characters with limbs, clothes, or hair because of the limitations on 3D graphics during the early 90s'. Philippe then joined with Mark Nawrocki, who they both did puppet shows in Bible college. Philippe did one on "The Princess and the Bean", but telling it from the bean’s perspective, but never made it as a puppet show. Ultimately, the sketches Philippe drew became the basis for FruityTales. The name itself came from Mark Nawrocki, as he felt it was a good title as it was about fruits telling stories. While Mulan is considered the first animation film to use computer imagery for film, FruityTales is the fourth video series using that type of animation prior to the film's release. The series started with only either one or two episode(s) per year, until the company grew and produced three videos per year as of 2014. In 2016, no new episodes of the series were produced, likely due to Big Deal being too busy making the Netflix series. According to Philippe in a recent podcast, Netflix will release 11 minute shorts exclusively along with new redesigns of the original cast. Not much is said about them, though Philippe says that they have colored iris', similar to the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and their mouths are more dynamic. He also says that Archibald‘s hair looks swirly. Episodes Season 1 # Where's Jesus When I'm S-Scared? # Jesus Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! # Are You My Homebody? # Raph, Shawn, and Benjamin # Dave and the Giant Lemon # The Action Figure That Slided Christmas # Very Shapey Songs! # Harry-Man! And The Myth From Outer Space! # Josh and the Big House! # Madame Strawberry # The End Of Shapiness? # Harry-Man and the Rumor Flower Season 2 # King Thomas And The Fishie # Esther.. The Cherry Who Became Queen # Lyle The Kindly Pirate # The Ultimate Shapey Song Countdown # Marlin Sing-Along Songs and More! # The Sponge of Christmas # The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! # The Ballad of Little Jack # An Easter Carol # A Chicken’s Tale # Simba of the Opera # Emmet and the Great Cheese War # Oklahoma Peel and the Search for Samson's Come # Lord of the Peas Season 3 # Chipmunk Holmes and the Golden Ruler # Harry-Man and the Bad Tomato # Resnov: Tuba Warrior # Mack and the Big Exit # The Wonderful Wizard of La’s # Apple Sawyer and Huckleberry Harry‘s Big River Rescue # Alvin and the Amazing Promise # Oklahoma Peel and the Search for Noah's Umbrella # Saint Nigel: A Story of Joyful Giving # Pumpkinochio - The Little Boy That Woodn't # Sweetbean Beauty: A Girl After Ghost’s Own Heart Season 4 # It's a Blunderful Life # Twas The Night Before Easter # Princess and the Idol Star # The Little Banjo Boy # Robin Flood and His Not-So-Merry Men # The Poless Princess # The League of Incredible Fruits # The Little Wall That Stood # MacHarry and the Stinky Pie Battle # Merry Harry and the True Light of Christmas Season 5 # Fruits in Space: The Fennel Frontier # Swindle Night Fever # Beauty and the Trout # Noah's Ark Feature Films # Marlin: A FruityTales Movie # The Vikings Who Don't Do Anything: A FruityTales Movie Computer Games # Oklahoma Peel and the Coconut Apes # FruityTales: The Mystery of Fruit Island # Marlin: A FruityTales Game # FruityTales: Fruit Carnival # FruityTales' Creativity City # FruityTales: Dance, Dance, Dance! # FruityTales: Harry-Man and the Bad Tomato Videogame Spinoffs # 3-2-1 Pandas! # Harry-Man: The Cartoon Adventures # FruityTales in the House # FruityTales in the City Appisodes # 3 Builders # Royalty With A Fondness of Bath Toys # A Warrior's Tale # A Walled Situation Compilations # If I Sang A Shapey Song # Lessons From The Sock Drawer # Lessons From The Sock Drawer 2 # Lessons From The Sock Drawer 3 # Cod Made You Special # Cod Loves You Very Much # Harry Learns To Listen # Rob Lends A Helping Hand # Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! # Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 2 # Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 3 # Lettuce Love One Another # Spicy Little Thing Called Love # Happy Together! # FruityTales: Live! Sing Yourself Spicy # Heroes of the Bible - Lions, Shepherds & Queens, Oh My! # Heroes of the Bible - Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong # Heroes of the Bible - A Baby, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West # Heroes of the Bible - A Selfish King, A Big Fish and a Great Pizza War # FruityTales Sing Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo # FruityTales Sing Alongs: Dance of the Watermelon # FruityTales Sing Alongs: I Love My Lips # FruityTales Sing Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend # FruityTales Sing Alongs: The Hairbrush Song # FruityTales Sing Alongs: The Water Buffalo Song # FruityTales Sing Alongs: Bubble Rap # FruityTales Sing Alongs: A Mess Down in Egypt # FruityTales Sing Alongs: Bellybutton # FruityTales Sing Alongs: The Song of the Cebu # Foodz in the Sink - Sing Yourself Spicy! # FruityTales: Growing Generous Kids! # FruityTales: Growing Patient Kids! # FruityTales: Growing Faithful Kids! # FruityTales: Growing Kindhearted Kids! # FruityTales: Growing Courageous Kids! # FruityTales: Growing Confident Kids! # All the Shows Vol. 1 - 1993-1999 # All the Shows Vol. 2 - 2000-2005 # All the Shows Vol. 3 - 2005-2010 # All the Shows Vol. 4 - 2010-2013 CD's # FruityTunes # FruityTunes 2 # FruityTunes: A Queen, A King and a Very Blue Strawberry! # FruityTunes 4 # F 5: A Kind Girl, A Harmonic Boy and a Misfit River-Rambler # A Very Fruity Christmas # And Now It's Time for Spicy Songs with Harry # Christian Hit Music # Foodz in the Sink # FruityTales Greatest Hits # Here I Am to Worship # Hosanna! Today's Top Worship Songs for Kids # 25 Favorite Spicy Songs! # Songs for a Princess # Harry-Man: The Soundtrack # Junior: A FruityTales Movie Soundtrack # The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A FruityTales Movie Soundtrack # FruityRocks! # FruityTales Worship Songs # Rob and Harry Sing the 70's # Ron and Harry Sing the 80's # Rob and Harry Go Country # Cod Made You Special! # Cod Loves You Very Much! # Sweetbean's Songs for Girls # 25 Favorite Very FruityTunes # More 25 Favorite Very FruityTunes # Even MORE 25 Favorite Very FruityTunes # 75 Favorite Very Fruity Tunes! # 25 Favorite Sunday School Songs # 25 Favorite Christmas Songs # 25 Favorite Lullaby Songs # 25 Favorite Action Songs # 25 Favorite Toddler Songs # 25 Favorite Travel-Time Songs # 25 Favorite Bible Songs # Storytime with Rob and Harry - Volume 1 # Storytime with Rob and Harry - Volume 2 # All the Songs: Volume One